Dragon Aspect (Dragonborn)
(MUL) (QAH) (DIIV) |Sound = DragonAspect.ogg }} Dragon Aspect is a dragon shout available in . This shout represents the true aspect of dragons, their power, and the Dragonborn's power. Effect As the name implies and with the shout's effects, the Dragon Aspect shout allows the Dragonborn to take on the aspect and power of a dragon. When Dragon Aspect is active (with all three words of power) the Dragonborn is enveloped in an ethereal set of dragon armor for a short time, along with a huge bonus to power attacks, a massive armor rating increase, increased fire resistance and frost resistance, more powerful shouts and a decrease in shout recharge time. With every word of power obtained, these effects rise greatly. Each word of power also adds more to the visual appearance of the abstract dragon armor. Once the second word of power for this shout is acquired, an Ancient Dragonborn will be summoned to assist the Dragonborn should their health fall below 50 percent. The Ancient Dragonborn is capable of using multiple shouts such as Unrelenting Force and Frost Breath and is garbed in a full set of ethereal Dragonplate Armor. It should be noted that: using Equilibrium to lower your health to the necessary 50 percent will not cause the Ancient Dragonborn to summoned; the damage must come from an enemy. Once the third word of power is obtained, the effects of the Dragon Aspect shout are quite staggering and impressive. The Dragon Aspect shout gives a 25% increase for power attacks, a 125% increase in armor rating, a 25% increase for fire resistance and frost resistance, more powerful shouts and a 20% decrease in shout recharge time. This shout acts as a power, and as such, it can only be used once per day. The recharge time associated with this only affects the amount of time that must be waited before another shout can be used. The effects of this shout last for 300 seconds. Word Wall Gallery Miraak - Apocrypha Dragon Aspect.png|Miraak with Dragon Aspect equipped. Player Dragon Aspect.png|The Dragonborn using the Dragon Aspect shout. Trivia *In the Dragonborn Prophecy, "Dov" is also referred to as wyrm, whereas in Dragon Aspect it is pronounced as "Diiv." This may be due to "Dov" being the Draconic plural of "Dovah," meaning Dragons; "Diiv" may be a Draconic word synonymous but separate from "Dovah." *As a vampire, the effects of this shout will last longer (more than 7 minutes) if the Necromage perk has been taken. *The ethereal armor resembles Dragonscale Armor, although they don't have the exact same appearance. Bugs * If Dragon Aspect is active while transforming into Vampire Lord (or Beast Form) after turning back, the visual effects of dragon aspect may stay even after the shout has worn off giving the Dragonborn a unique look over any armor. This can be removed by saving as the Vampire Lord or Werewolf and loading said save, or by using the Dragon Aspect shout again. *The Ancient Dragonborn doesn't always differentiate between friend and foe and may attack non-hostile characters such as guards and followers. **The only known fix is to heal to above 50 percent health. * Attempting to speak with the Ancient Dragonborn may cause the game to freeze. * Using Dragon Aspect while fighting a dragon may cause the shouts section to lock up, causing the Dragonborn to be unable to shout again. **A possible fix is to cast a spell that requires a charge up and then discharging the spell (e.g. Ice Spike, Incinerate). Appearances * * de:Drachenform es:Aspecto de dragón (Dragonborn) it:Aspetto del Drago ru:Воплощение дракона (крик)